There are a great variety of beverage choices available today for the ordinary consumer. However, even in view of this variety of choices, mixing different flavors together expands the choices even more. One area where this is especially true is in the field of alcoholic beverages. While there are many different types of distilled spirits, having a variety flavors, many people enjoy mixing these spirits with other flavors to concoct mixed drinks.
To simplify the making of mixed drinks, there are pre-mixed recipes of liquid “mixers” which a person can purchase. The mixers are typically non-alcoholic in nature and are formulated in the correct ratios such that they can be combined with one or more alcoholic beverages to make a mixed drink. However, many of these mixers require ice cubes, a blender, additional containers, and a power source to be readily available in order to make the mixed drink. Because of these requirements, the convenience of having re-formulated mixers is offset by another, new set of inconveniences.
Thus, there remains a need for a method and apparatus that allows making mixed drinks in a manner that is easier, simpler, and more convenient than presently known methods.